Let $\mathbf{A} =\begin{pmatrix}  -1 & 2 \\  3 & 4  \end{pmatrix}.$  Then there exist scalars $p$ and $q$ such that
\[\mathbf{A}^6 = p \mathbf{A} + q \mathbf{I}.\]Enter the ordered pair $(p,q).$
Explanation: Note that
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{A}^2 &= \begin{pmatrix}  -1 & 2 \\  3 & 4  \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix}  -1 & 2 \\  3 & 4  \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \begin{pmatrix}  7 & 6 \\ 9 & 22 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= 3 \begin{pmatrix} -1 & 2 \\ 3 & 4 \end{pmatrix} + 10 \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= 3 \mathbf{A} + 10 \mathbf{I}.
\end{align*}Squaring the equation $\mathbf{A}^2 = 3 \mathbf{A} + 10 \mathbf{I},$ we get
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{A}^4 &= (3 \mathbf{A} + 10 \mathbf{I})^2 \\
&= 9 \mathbf{A}^2 + 60 \mathbf{A} + 100 \mathbf{I} \\
&= 9 (3 \mathbf{A} + 10 \mathbf{I}) + 60 \mathbf{A} + 100 \mathbf{I} \\
&= 87 \mathbf{A} + 190 \mathbf{I}.
\end{align*}Then
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{A}^6 &= \mathbf{A}^4 \cdot \mathbf{A}^2 \\
&= (87 \mathbf{A} + 190 \mathbf{I})(3 \mathbf{A} + 10 \mathbf{I}) \\
&= 261 \mathbf{A}^2 + 1440 \mathbf{A} + 1900 \mathbf{I} \\
&= 261 (3 \mathbf{A} + 10 \mathbf{I}) + 1440 \mathbf{A} + 1900 \mathbf{I} \\
&= 2223 \mathbf{A} + 4510 \mathbf{I}.
\end{align*}Thus, $(p,q) = \boxed{(2223,4510)}.$